Kensuke Kurosaki
is a student of Byakudan Senior High School's classroom 2-4, a character introduced in Corpse Party (PC), and a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Kensuke is a teenage male with below average height and average weight. He has purple eyes and short slate purple spiky hair. He wears Byakudan Senior High School male uniform (minus the tie), consisting of a white shirt, byzantium purple blazer, black pants, and brown shoes. The younger version of himself wears a honeydew green T-shirt, which has a logo on the left chest area. Personality He’s a classmate and childhood friend of Yuuya Kizami; they often used to play together when they were little. His cheerfulness and sociability make him the class mood-maker. He is also a member of the baseball club. Since childhood, he has loved exercising and running around the neighborhood. Teachers give him good grades, and he’s willing to take on chores. However, because of his personality, he often gets bossed around by the student council representative, Mitsuki Yamamoto. He was trapped in Heavenly Host after performing the Sachiko Ever After charm with his classmates. Plot |-|CP: BC= ''Corpse Party'' ''CHAPTER 3'' After discovering the corpse of Mitsuki, he happens to stumble upon his friend, Yuuya. He's delighted to see someone still alive and chats with him for a bit. After telling Yuuya about how he cheered up Mitsuki the previous day, Yuuya lunges forward and stabs him. Kensuke screams in agony before being kicked into a hole in the floor by Yuuya, landing on the lower level. ''CHAPTER 4'' Kensuke briefly appears in Yuuya's flashback when they were little. Kensuke shows Yuuya, the hamster he just bought and asks if he'd like to hold it. Yuuya doesn't show any interest in it, and when asked what he wants to do with it, grabs the hamster and a box cutter. Kensuke tells him to stop, but Yuuya continues, until his older sister Haruna Kizami stops him. Kensuke quickly takes the hamster back before leaving. ''CHAPTER 5'' Some time later, Yuka Mochida stumbles upon him. She panics and tries to help him, while Yuuya closes in from behind. Despite Kensuke's warnings, Yuuya kicks Yuka, knocking her unconscious. He yells at Yuuya to stop what he's doing and apologizes for being a bad friend and not doing the things he should have done when they were younger. This interests Yuuya, who asks what he means by that. Kensuke responds by punching him in the face and continues to try and persuade him out of what he's doing. Yuuya, however, doesn't listen and proceeds to disembowel him. ''EXCHAP 4'' In the fourth extra chapter, Kensuke walks into the student council room to find Masato Fukuroi, Ryosuke Katayama, and Tomohiro Ohkawa. Ryosuke and Tomohiro are playing a dating sim, something Kensuke is skeptical of, until he plays it himself and instantly becomes hooked. He then tells Masato to pick his favorite girl. He reluctantly agrees, and makes a choice surprisingly fast, prompting the others to tease him. Kensuke then leaves, but not before asking Ryosuke to lend him the game sometime. |-|CP: BoS = ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' ''Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』'' Kensuke is seen at the beginning of Episode 5. Mitsuki has a brief conversation about the current situation with him across a gap in the floor. He tells her to stay put so he can find a way around. He then leaves and is not seen again. ''Episode #7; 『Tooth』'' He is shown briefly at the beginning of Episode 7, before the ritual. Tohko Kirisaki confronts him and asks him about Yuuya's relationship status and his dating history. Kensuke assures her that he is single, and gives her his blessing to ask him out. After this Mitsuki drags him to clean-up, where they performed the ritual. |-|CP: BD = ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive'' ''EX CHAPTER 03 『The Unconceding』'' In the third extra chapter, Kensuke walks into the student council room to find Kai Shimada, Yuuya, and Masato. Kensuke offers around the R2 yakisoba bread he bought but mentions that Yuuya shouldn't have any. Upon hearing this, Kai challenges Yuuya to a bread eating contest. Yuuya accepts the challenge, and they, Kensuke and Masato all take a piece. Kai, unfortunately, gets the red hot chili sauce piece, and cannot hold in his screams, so Kensuke offers him some tea. Just as Yuuya proclaims himself as the winner, he goes still. Kensuke scolds him for pushing himself and accidentally reveals Yuuya's allergy towards parsley. Kai immediately starts mocking Yuuya and declares the match a draw. As he's leaving, Yuuya provokes him, and Kai challenges him again, ordering Kensuke to buy some egg bread, to his dismay. Trivia * Kensuke's birthday is on April Fools. Gallery |-| Games = ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) KensukeFull.png|Kensuke's full profile Kensuke's Emotions.png|Kensuke's character portraits Kensuke's Sprites.png|Kensuke's sprites Corpse Party (3DS) kuro-3ds.png|Kensuke's sprite sheet Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Kurosaki-BoS.png|Kensuke with Yuuya Kizami Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U 2U-Curry.png|Kensuke, Sakutaro Morishige, Masato Fukuroi, and Yuka Mochida being addicted to Yuuya's curry 2U-Kurosaki-profile.png|Kensuke's personal data |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Blood Covered YuuyaKensukeM.png|Kensuke and Yuuya Kizami in the ''Volume 4 character pick-up page BC-manga-Kurosaki-intro.png|Kensuke introducing himself BC-manga-Kurosaki-bleed.png|Kensuke bleeding BC-manga-Kizami-Kurosaki-stab.png|Kensuke being stabbed by Yuuya wit a knife BC-manga-Kizami-Kurosaki-kick.png|Kensuke kicked into a hole by Yuuya |-|CDs = ''Corpse Party BloodCovered Drama CD Vol.2'' BC2 Cover.jpg|Kensuke with Satoshi Mochida, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Sakutaro Morishige, and Yuuya Kizami ''Corpse Party Whisper of the Nightmare "♂Scorpion♂" Corpse-party-whisper-scorpion.jpg|Kensuke with Satoshi, Sakutaro and Tsukasa Mikuni |-|Misc. = ''Miscellaneous Kurosaki-kizami-karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "せ", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro, Team GrisGris' main artist Kurosaki-karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "ほ", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Kurosaki-art.jpg|Art by Sakuya Kamishiro KurosakiSticker.png|Kensuke LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Sample Voices ''Corpse Party (PC)'' Kensuke Kurosaki Young Kensuke Kurosaki Appearances |} |} Category:Deceased Category:Students Category:Males Category:High school students Category:Characters Category:Non-playable characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered